


behave for me

by mrsonmyr



Series: Ronsey [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: “If I go does that mean we can have sex in your childhood bedroom?” Ronan’s eyes looked dark.“No.”“I could blow you in there.”“We’ll talk about this later.” Gansey shushes him as their pizza is set in front of them.





	1. Chapter 1

The drive back into Henrietta from DC was Richard Gansey’s favourite thing to look at, the purple dusk sky welcoming him back to the place he grew to call his home. He would make the long drive into DC twice a week to teach a class on 1400 Welsh history, the Dean of the school claiming that there wouldn’t be much interest from the students but Gansey always had full classes of young students curious about the deep history of Welsh kings. He also liked the ring of Professor Gansey. He spent the rest of his days working from his home office working on history books and articles of his findings, sometimes he was asked to travel and speak about his favourite Welsh King, Glendower. 

If he finished his lecture early and missed any traffic he would sometimes take the back roads and drive up the sprawling roads to the Barns. Usually he would catch Ronan rounding up the cattle back into the barn before he would lock up and drive home. Gansey changes his mind, his favourite thing to look at is Ronan Lynch in cowboy boots carrying hay bales or doing yard work that after all these years Gansey still doesn’t know what the need or use of doing it. Ronan had explained the reason years ago but Gansey was too focused on Ronan’s excitement from describing the importance of ploughing a field. 

Gansey, knowing that at this hour Ronan probably wouldn’t still be working at the Barns and drove home. He decided that if he was going to set up camp it would be in Henrietta, close enough to his family and where his closest friends still lived. He had enough money already without the help from his parents to decide that he wanted to build and not buy. He bought a lot on the far side of town, far enough to have distance, but still close to be able to make a quick run at the supermarket. Gansey had worked with architects who had worked with his father when his parents were building a summer home on the coast. He wanted a four bedroom, three and a half bathrooms, a large room for his office (that could double as a small library, a nice kitchen for hosting, and a large enough backyard for any animals or in the future to desire to build a pool. The house, most people that drove past it thought it looked more like a mansion, was perfect for Gansey. His mother and sister insisted that they help decorate it, remembering what Monmouth looked like when they first visited it. 

Gansey pulled into the driveway, his Camaro in the garage, and looked up at  _ his  _ beautiful house. It looked quiet, only a few lights on, and he detected no movement. When he usually would walk in he would smell whatever was made for dinner or if he was lucky whatever was being made for dinner, but today he didn’t smell anything. He called out a “hello” and made his way to the kitchen to inspect for human life. The lights in the kitchen were off and he looked out the large window and saw no movement in the backyard. Gansey set his vintage briefcase in his office, having papers that he needed to grade this weekend, and set off upstairs. 

He strode past the closed doors that opened to guest rooms that their families would stay in if they were visiting or be used for their potential family one day. He opened his bedroom door and saw Ronan spread out on the bed, one boot on his foot the other on the floor, like he didn’t intend to fall asleep. He noticed that Ronan was more on his side of the bed, like most nights, and walked around the large bed, slipped his shoes off and climbed up. Resting his arm on Ronan’s chest and his head in the pillow that smelled like Ronan’s shampoo, he looked at him. Watching his chest rise and fall, his eyebrows tight together almost if he was having a bad dream. Gansey used his thumb to stroke this brows, Ronan’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the extra person in the bed. 

“How long have you been asleep for?” Gansey asked quietly, thumb now stroking his forehead. 

“What time is it?” Ronan’s voice was heavy, like he had been sleeping for awhile. He turned his head to see the digital alarm clock reading 9:04PM. “You’re late.” 

“I know, my mom came to the school for some reason. She stopped by to talk to me after my last class. She says hi.” 

“Hi.” Ronan said, his head was pressed deep into Gansey’s water pillow. Ronan hated it but Gansey said it was supposed to help with his neck.  _ Jesus, Dick. We’re not 80, we don’t need shit like that now. _

“Hi,” Gansey said softly and leaned his head in to place a gentle kiss on Ronan’s lips. Ronan kissed him back a few times. “Did you eat?” 

“No. I got back from the Barns and came up to shower and change but I guess I must have crashed. We could order something?” Ronan’s hand was now holding Gansey’s wrist. 

The only places that delivered that far out was a pizza joint, after trying almost every pizza on the menu Gansey determined that it just wasn’t good pizza, and a Mexican place that wasn’t Taco Bell but it had eerily similar restaurant decor and menu items as a Taco Bell. 

“I could go into town and pick something up, what do you want Chinese? Italian?” Gansey offered, not feeling like ending his night with a disappointing meal that would probably be cold by the time it was delivered. 

“Let’s go to Nino’s.” The last time Gansey had been to Nino’s was after he graduated from Aglionby. They went right after the graduation ceremony with Adam, Blue, Noah, and Henry. Ronan met them there, he didn’t want to attend the graduation. He never wanted to step foot on Aglionby’s campus again. 

“Nino’s? What time does it close?” It would take them twenty-five minutes to get into town and Gansey hated walking into a store when he knew it was minutes from closing. Ronan loved it. 

“I don’t know. Go get changed, unless you want to class up the place in your suit.” Ronan was standing now, kicking off his one boot and reaching for a black pullover. He grabbed at his pockets, feeling around for his car keys. He didn’t want to risk taking the Pig in case it would crap out on them and he hated Gansey’s business car. It was so sleek and professional looking. It still had the new car smell, but now with a little more mint. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs.” Gansey said as Ronan left. He walked to his closet, big enough for a small island in the middle that had storage for watches and belts, different sunglasses and expensive ties. Ronan’s side of the closet was bleak, black jeans, black t-shirts, black muscle shirts, black sweaters. He had one pair of overalls that was a dark denim, Gansey loved seeing him in it. On the very edge where his side met Gansey’s was a tailored Italian black suit that Gansey forced him to get for any events he made him attend to. Gansey exchanged his navy sport coat and white collared shirt for a grey hoodie with YALE on the front and slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans. Ronan was waiting in the BMW, scrolling through his phone to find a playlist to listen to. He sped down to Nino’s, the drive feeling all to familiar. The place still looked the same, same booths, same green light that Ronan would hit his head on, looked like the same fry cook was in the back. It had been years since they were Aglionby boys but the place was still sprawled with them. Groups of boys in and out of uniforms, cramming slice after slice of pizza into their sophomoric mouths. Gansey has no doubt that he and Ronan were the oldest customers there. 

Gansey held up two fingers to the hostess, like he did when he was a teen, and pointed to the booth at the back. She brought them to the table setting the plastic menus down and Ronan made sure to not smash his head on the light when he slid into the booth. Gansey easily slid in across from Ronan. He reached across the table and took his hand in his, fingers intertwining. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever been here just the two of us before.” Gansey said, thinking back to all his previous visits. 

“No, it was always us and Noah. And then Parrish, then Blue.” Ronan looked to see the other teens at the table happily talking to their friends, some throwing pizza crusts at each other. He looked back at Gansey, who, with his age has looked more and more like himself. His glasses fitting his face perfectly, his hair always quaffed and the few grey hairs on his temple made him look distinguished, but seeing him in a YALE sweater and jeans made him look twenty-two again. “We don’t even need these.” Ronan said, holding up his plastic menu. Gansey smiled. 

The waitress came over and took their order, two cokes and a large half avocado and half sausage pizza, placed her notepad back into her apron pocket and walked away. “My mom is having a party next weekend. Something about meeting potential new donors, she wants me there. You too, but I told her I didn’t know if you wanted to go.” Gansey said, taking a sip of coke when she dropped them off. 

Over the years Ronan has had to attend many Gansey family functions. The ones that involved Mrs. Gansey were his least favourite, he hated having to shake hands with old Washington politicians and see the looks on their faces when Gansey would introduce him as his  _ partner. _ (“I’m not a cowboy, we’re not partners.” “You’re kind of a cowboy. I’m not calling you my boyfriend in front of the Secretary of State.”)

“I’ll go. But I’m not wearing a fucking red tie.” Ronan said, thinking back to the one time Gansey had convinced him into wearing it. Gansey made it up to him by showing his  _ appreciation _ after they got home from the party. 

Gansey smiled, he knew he wasn’t ever going to see Ronan in a red tie again. “Okay. I’ll call her tomorrow and tell her. We can drive up next Saturday and stay overnight. We can leave first thing if you want, although I’m sure my mom is planning a brunch.” 

“If I go does that mean we can have sex in your childhood bedroom?” Ronan’s eyes looked dark. 

“No.” 

“I could blow you in there.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Gansey shushes him as their pizza is set in front of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday night at the Gansey’s DC mansion was in full swing. Gansey dropped the car off with the valet and took Ronan’s hand and walked through the large front door. Ronan was holding their overnight bag and suit bags in his other hand, ignoring the few guests that were already there. Mrs. Gansey was most likely organizing the hors d'oeuvres in the prep kitchen. Every time Ronan was here he was constantly surprised at how big it was and seeing it he was reminded of why Gansey was that way. 

“Come on, let’s get changed before mom sees us like this.” Gansey said, looking down at their outfits. Gansey was in a pair of chinos and an argyle sweater, this must not meet the dress code. Gansey’s childhood room was large, his own bathroom attached to it. It still looked the way it did before he moved out to attend Aglionby. A neatly made bed, framed photos with childhood friends, lots of history books on the desk, it looks like the room is dusted weekly. Ronan sat the bags on the edge of the bed as Gasney closed and locked his door, then unzipping the suit bag and taking out his and Ronan’s suits. He then pulled his sweater over his head and folded it. Ronan watched him undress from the bed, he didn’t get to see it often because he was always up first at five to head over to the Barns. 

Gansey, realizing he was being watched turned and said, “this isn’t some show. Get dressed.” 

Ronan took his shirt off and grabbed his black button up that Gansey ironed for him. He left the top three buttons undone, refusing to wear a tie. Gansey looked handsome in his navy suit and red tie, his hair starting to curl a little on top now that it was a little longer. He went into the bathroom to comb his hair and put his contacts in. 

“Don’t,” Ronan told him when he saw him pull out his contact case, “wear your glasses tonight.” 

Gansey smiled at him in the mirror. “You like the glasses?”

Ronan stood behind him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and placing his head in the crook of his neck. “They’re sexy.” 

Gansey, knowing what Ronan was up to, rolled his eyes and pushed away from the sink. “We don’t have time. We need to see my parents before guests arrive.” 

Ronan Lynch was literally and figuratively the black sheep of the Gansey family. Mrs. Gansey wearing a bright, welcoming smile in a crisp red dress. Mr. Gansey giving out firm handshakes, looking like the older version of his son. Helen, with blonde highlights in her hair, wore a white pantsuit and was laughing at what someone had said to her across the hall. Ronan stood at the end in his black suit, black shirt, black shoes, and buzzed hair. He didn’t smile at anyone, people looked scared of him. That’s how he liked it, no one ever approached him here. 

“I’m surprised Dick was able to drag you out here.” Helen said in his ear when she hugged him. He was standing next to her, waiting for Gansey to get back from talking to some woman about the change of weather and he hears him say “oh your daughter went to Penn State? I hear that’s an excellent school.” 

Finally Gansey returns and takes his place standing in line with his family. His mother wanted to get a group photo so it could be used for the newspaper. Gansey told Ronan he needed to be on his best behaviour tonight because these people may end up donating to Mrs. Gansey’s next campaign. Once the photos were done Gansey asked Ronan to get him a drink while he spoke to the photographer. 

Ronan bolted over to the bar, weaving in and out of people, avoiding anyone who looked too eager to chat. Usually, the Gansey’s would have an open bar with a bartender but in an effort to look more  _ middle class  _ (Mrs. Gansey’s words) there was a selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages to serve yourself. 

“And how do you know the Gansey’s?” a man with grey hair and an old sounding Virginia accent asks Ronan as he’s trying to pour Gansey a glass of wine and get himself a beer. Ronan glances over at the man who’s pouring a glass of champagne. 

“I’m practically married to Dick.” He tells the man, not waiting to see his reaction as he leaves. 

He returns to Gansey and hands him his glass of wine, Gansey was still talking to the photographer. “Thanks,” Gansey stops and says to Ronan, “Melissa, this is my partner, Ronan.” She smiles at him. He sees Gansey watching him and then shakes her hand. 

At every party Ronan ends up alone because everyone wants to meet Dick Gansey. Sometimes he sits in the kitchen, eating the appetizers meant for guests, other times he takes a walk outside on the manicured lawn. Sometimes he goes upstairs and falls asleep. He can see Gansey speaking to an older couple, looking very interested in what he’s telling them. Then Gansey is looking around, finally spotting Ronan and smiles and points at him, the couple looking and waving. Ronan gives a short wave, not budging to move. 

A few drinks later, Ronan sees the man who was talking to him at the bar, and he’s assuming his wife, go inbound to Gansey. He can see Gansey’s eyes widen at whatever she says, and his cheeks blush and he smiles and shakes his head. Ronan, unhappily, gets pulled into a conversation about raising taxes, and can no longer watch Gansey. 

Ronan, as poliety as he can, excuses himself and goes back to the makeshift bar to get another beer. He can feel Gansey standing behind him, his mouth so close to his ears he could feel his mint and alcohol mixed breath on his neck. “Someone came up to me and said they wanted to meet my  _ husband _ . That you were going around telling people that.” 

“I may have said something similar.” He turns to place his hands on Gansey’s waist. 

“Did you?” He smiles at Ronan. 

“What do you say we get outta here?” Ronan suggested, pulling him a little closer. 

“I wish I could, I need to be here for after the speeches.” Gansey rested his head on Ronan’s. 

“We won’t be gone for very long. You know it doesn’t take me very long to get you off.” He said quietly into Gansey’s ear. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs. I’m going to take the West stairwell so people don’t see me disappear.” He tells him and then he’s on his way. 

By the time Ronan gets to the room Gansey is already in there, waiting on the bed. He stands when Ronan enters. Ronan closes the door and locks it, not wanting a guest who was looking for a bathroom to get a surprise. “Come here,” he tells Gansey taking his lips in his once he’s close enough. Ronan wastes no time of undoing his belt and opening Gansey’s dry cleaned pants. He turns them and presses Gansey against the door as he kisses his neck and begins to work his cock with his hand. 

“God,” Gansey moans. He can hear the music and chatter of the party downstairs, not nervous about being loud. 

Ronan, once Gansey is hard in his hand, gets to his knees and takes him into his mouth. Sucking on the head while his hand works his shaft. He can feel Gansey place his hand on his head and give it a scratch. Ronan likes to pull Gansey’s hair in bed, but Gansey doesn’t have that option. 

“Ronan,” Gansey says breathlessly, “that’s so -” 

Ronan can feel how hard he is in his pants. He reaches down with his free hand and rubs at his bulge through his pants. He swirls his tongue around Gansey’s cock and cups his balls. He can hear Gansey’s head knock against the door. 

“Fuck. Fuck, Ronan, feels so good.” Ronan takes him a little deeper, knowing that he won’t last long. If he wasn’t in his suit he would have wanted Gansey to come on his face, instead he keeps his lips around him. A few more bobs of his head and he can hear Gansey let out his little whimpers, cues that he’s about to come. It still sounds the same from when Ronan first did this to him, all those years ago. 

“I’m -” Gansey warns, coming into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan doesn’t take Gansey’s cock out of his mouth right away, letting him come down and catch his breath. Finally he tucks him back into his underwear and Ronan stands, swallowing. Gansey has a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his cheeks are flushed. Ronan kisses him, putting his tongue in his mouth so he can taste. 

“I love you.” Gansey says, breathing still heavy. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay up here for the rest of the night?”


End file.
